when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Werner Turner
"Oh, what kind of monkeyshine is this!? Werner Turner?! Oh no. This guy wanted to destroy my village. Now I'm sorry about it! Oh... please don't let it be Werner Turner. If this guy would use his Panzers to destroy all of us, we're all screwed up out of nowhere, just for the heck of it." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Great Screw-Up Werner Turner is a super Panzer commander of the Global Liberation Union, and is also half-darkness, half-Nazi version of Timmy Turner that is named after the combination of a surname Turner and the German name Werner, but he can be the super Panzer commander of a supranational terrorist organization, Blood Doom (but he can be also a superweapon of the ISIS), as ordered by Celebrity Super Stumpers host-turned-terrorist leader Nicki Ray. That is why, a super Panzer commander can easily take down Vicky (after being kicked out from the Teenagers That Literally Want to Rule the World) when this super Panzer commander defended the real Timmy Turner instead of being with the help of the four fairies, Cosmo Cosma, Wanda-Fairywinkle-Cosma, Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma and Sparky, and with him being very good at commanding Panzers, plus he has a special combat knife too. After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the ISIS and the Global Liberation Union summoned him and Gerhard SquarePants for make them become comrades of Högl Loud (or teammates of Högl Loud and the Axis Loud siblings), including a Timmy Turner clone to make sure that Högl Loud will command his comrades. The birth of Werner Turner had made Richard Loud III having nightmares in his dreams as Fake Timmy Turner is weaker, just as Werner Turner is stronger in his dreams once again. When he was summoned by them, he can hate and destroy Vicky for her betrayal against the Teenagers That Literally Want to Rule the World, the UCRD and North Korea for himself. His hatred to Vicky, the UCRD and North Korea made him trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a super Panzer commander of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or a super Panzer commander of the Global Liberation Union), then a Timmy Turner clone uses his new name. His new name is Werner Turner, because he wears his new clothes with his hat, but he still wears his blue pants like the real Timmy's pants, but he uses his want to destroy Vicky, the UCRD and North Korea before the real Timmy Turner and the Nick Jr. girls convince him. He looks like Timmy Turner, but with black hair, wearing his own clothes, a Waffen-SS uniform, a exo suit, a M43 hat (only using the Iron Cross icon), and in case of high-risk missions, he would wear a battlesuit and/or a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, and use his superweapons, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used hair dye to change his brown hair into black hair. He can hate Vicky, the UCRD and North Korea in World War III, but not hurting Timmy Turner, Team JNPR and Peter Högl, and he even likes Högl Loud, Gerhard SpuarePants because he liked them and many others, just under Global Liberation Union's command before Timmy and the Nick Jr. girls would convince him, but he will also soon be convinced by them when they said to him that he can attack Vicky (because she was a Redcoat lieutenant in World War III after such betrayal against the Teenagers That Literally Want to Rule the World) with the support from Timmy, Nick Jr. heroes and team JNPR for himself, just as they hope Werner Turner would change his new ways so that he will destroy the Redcoat Union and protect Timmy. He will be Timmy's comrade, and he will be joining Team JNPR and Nick Jr. girls as their comrade. He can use his weapons: an MP 40 of Destruction, a Mauser C96 of Doom, a special combat knife, dual TEC-9s, an AK-12, a Glock 18, and a few of Stielhandgranate. In battle, he can be one of Högl Loud's comrades, but he still likes to attack any type of enemy and can be with Peter Högl and Högl Loud with the ability to command his tanks. Now he will fight for himself and the Global Liberation Union, later including the real Timmy Turner, the Axis Loud siblings, Högl Loud, Peter Högl, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters